


Meeting Eyes

by chaosLydia



Series: 14,000 Things to be Happy About [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Gen, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: Thrawn sees something in Karyn Faro."Meeting Eyes," page 283 from 14,000 Things to be Happy About





	Meeting Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having terrible writer's block for my fanfiction, Forces of Gravity. So I decided to tinker around with some little prompts.
> 
> I have a book called 14,000 Things to be Happy About. It's just a list of stuff, 14,000 things of just random stuff. I decided to use this as a guide to get inspiration when I need to write something.
> 
> This is also me just writing with little editing to put art out into the world. It's a nice exercise. I like it. I hope you do too.

The Chimera’s bridge lit up red as every warning siren went off. The crew toppled around their stations, almost comically, as they fought to get back to their spots. The faint smell of smoke wafted in from the vents. One of the lower levels was reporting a fire, crew members injured, and there had to be casualties at this point. There would be plenty of sympathy letters to write to their families. That was never Thrawn's strong point, usually leaving it for Eli.

“Sir!” Karyn Faro steadied herself on the panel. “Orders?”

Thrawn, never losing his balance in the melee, turned and met her gaze.

He used to see that look in Eli, who stood a few feet behind her. It was a look of someone scared, unsure, and relatively new to Thrawn’s tactics.

But Lieutenant Commander Vanto learned to trust him.

And Thrawn saw it. He saw Faro’s face harden; she was ready to act. She was ready to learn.

Holding her gaze a moment longer, Thrawn turned again to watch the battle unfolding before them, “Launch Ties.”

“Yes, sir!” Karyn shouted back, her voice steady and firm.

Thrawn noted how commanding it was. It demanded the respect she deserved.

Good. She would be needed in the coming fight.

And Karyn Faro would be great as long as she was willing to learn.


End file.
